Choosing your fantasies!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, as in the title, be sure of your choices, or you will learn them at your expense as Spencer. Pairing: Heather/Spencer. Rating M for sadomasochism (and for all that follows), you are warned!


**A/N: It was a long time ago that I wanted to make a story with Emma Stone, the one that embodies Heather in the series, so here it is. Have fun!**

 **Colonel Roger Morgan as Christopher B. Duncan**

 **...**

 **Choosing your fantasies!**

For a long time, Spencer Shay fantasized that one day he might watch his wife make love with another man, without opposing him, having probably a small masochistic tendency.

In his fantasy, of which he had often spoken to his wife Heather Shay, he was locked in a room whose door was glazed and discovered his wife sticking to one of his friends, stroking him as he walked up her skirt and groped her buttocks. Despite his efforts, the door resisted and did not open, and Heather did not react to his calls.

At the last moment, the door finally opened and he arrived just in time to prevent his friend from penetrating his wife, while she was leaning forward, thighs open.

When Spencer told his wife about this fantasy, she laughed and said he wanted to be a cuckold, but at the last moment he was deflating.

In their everyday life, it often happened to them to play games slightly sado-maso, tying each turn to be at the mercy of the other who took advantage to satisfy its desires. It must be said that Heather works in a sex shop specializing in this kind of thing.

So yes, he is married for a few years, after the departure of his little sister in Italy, with this fan crazy mad but with a big heart when you take the time to know her ... a little like Lauren Ackerman without all the side ' _psycho_ '.

And then, now that Sam & Freddie are in LA and Mrs. Benson in Florida, he felt quite alone.

A Saturday afternoon, a day that Spencer will remember for the rest of his life, Heather had tied him naked on a chair, arms connected behind the backrest with handcuffs, and legs tied to the feet with handcuffs as well. She sucked her husband divinely, stopping when she felt he was going cum, to start again as soon as the pressure dropped.

Heather had gagged him with her lace panties, preventing him from spitting it around with scotch tape his lips and neck.

While she was enjoying his reactions and his jerks, the bell rang and Heather left her husband on the edge of enjoyment, and went to open.

Spencer heard the voice of Colonel Roger Morgan, one of his father's friends, who is now retired and took advantage of his civilian life in Tacoma with his family. Roger asked Heather if Spencer was there because he said he needed urgent information about an old affair related to his father.

Spencer does not know what passed at that moment in his wife's head, for she took him into the drawing-room. The door of the room being half open, he could see Roger sitting on the couch, while Heather told him he was unavailable and she offered him a drink.

Later, Heather confessed to Spencer that his idea was to tease him, to make him jealous, but with no intention of going further.

But, things did not happen as planned ...

* * *

Spencer sees his wife sit in front of Roger in the armchair, which very low, obliged her to offer an impregnable view on her legs, her dress rising high enough.

Heather was dressed in a much more seductive outfit (and rather sadomasochistic), she wore a red vinyl suspender dress, punctuated with faux leather straps that sculpted her silhouette, leaving her back and buttocks absolutely naked, as she had removed her panties to gag her husband. Her dress is closed around the neck by an adjustable faux leather collar, forming an apron that perfectly molds her shapes under the tension of elastic faux leather straps. Spencer was not sure if the colonel had seen the absence of cloth on his wife's back.

Roger's gaze froze at the sight offered by his wife, who remembered at that moment that she no longer had her panties since it was in his mouth.

Roger suddenly got up and walked over to Heather, put a hand on her thigh and began to climb back to her lower abdomen, not listening to the protests of his wife trying to get up. When she got up, it was to discover her dress go up over her buttocks, and Roger pegging her ass vigorously.

She managed to free herself but made the mistake of trying to take refuge in the room, she opened the door, putting her husband in front of Roger who was stunned.

Being mistaken about the couple's intentions, Roger again told him that he understood what game they wanted to play, and that he did not expect that from his friend's son. Without listening to Heather's cries of protest and not worrying about Spencer's contortions, the colonel pushed his wife toward the bed, forcing her to kneel on him and offering him the view of her bare buttocks, her vulva offering herself magnificently in the middle of her thighs, which he spreaded without worrying about Heather's efforts to free herself.

In front of Spencer's bewildered eyes, as he boiled at being unable to free himself, he saw Roger's thick cock sink directly into his wife's pussy, the latter having no choice but to to arch herself. Her head on the sheets, her tearful eyes staring at him, breathless, Roger holding her by her hips and sinking rapidly into her vulva.

Heather began to cum while weeping, Roger pressed at the same time a finger into her anus to lubricate it, then he brutally pulled out his cock, to position the point of his majestic penis on the small wrinkled hole of his wife, he pushed all his forces, while Spencer had never succeeded in getting his wife to accept sodomy.

Like a disarticulated puppet, Heather was fucking her ass in front of his agitated eyes, expressing the sensations she felt by breathing heavily, emitting groans, while her husband felt her enjoyment, the view he had brought her to orgasm when he wanted to hit someone.

Roger arches when he cum, before retiring from his wife's anus.

She remained in doggy style, her head on the sheet trying to resume her breath while he saw the sperm of the one he considered a friend, flowing from her anus that remained wide open, the vision of Heather's ass making him in erection again.

Colonel Morgan patted his cheek gently as he came out, he laughed before saying to Spencer that he must be satisfied with the show, the rage held him but the panties/gag prevented him from expressing it.

A few minutes later, Heather straightened up and came to liberate him with tears, confessing to her husband that she had taken pleasure in spite of herself, but that she was ashamed.

* * *

This is how Spencer discovered that fantasies must remain so, and that realizing them does not always correspond to the real wishes people have of them!

He had never been able to accept what had happened, and their life as a couple turned very quickly to disputes and risked little to end in a divorce, before they can take over and no longer want to hate the other reciprocally.

Spencer learned that if he will have new fantasies or games, he will think to be sure before accomplishing them, without witness and surprise.


End file.
